nintendocaprisunfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Let's Plays
Throughout the years of hard dedication as an unbridled dynamo of raw Let's Playing, NintendoCapriSun has perpetuated many Let's Plays for a wide variety of video games affiliated under the banner of Nintendo and other video game companies. He also starred in many Let's Plays as a guest commentator or a guest player and he's also been active in TheRunawayGuys. Completed Let's Plays Those are the regular Let's Plays he completed. #Banjo-Kazooie #Banjo-Tooie #Castlevania #Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse #Chrono Trigger #Conker's Bad Fur Day #Contra #Contra III: The Alien Wars #Donkey Kong 64 #Donkey Kong Country #Donkey Kong Country 2 : Diddy's Kong Quest #Dungeons of Daggorath #Earthbound #Final Fantasy IV #Final Fantasy Mystic Quest #Final Fantasy VI #Final Fantasy X #The Legend of Zelda (2nd quest, swordless run) #The Legend of Zelda (Three hearts run) #The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past #The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening #The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask #The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time #The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword #The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess #The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker #Mega Man 1 #Mega Man 2 #Mega Man 3 #Mega Man 4 #Mega Man 5 #Mega Man 6 #Mega Man 7 #Mega Man 9 #Mega Man 10 #Mega Man X #Mega Man X2 #Mega Man X3 #Metroid #Metroid Prime #Metroid Prime 2: Echoes #Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! #Mother 3 #Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door #Plants Vs. Zombies #Secret of Mana #Shadow Of The Colossus #SmartBall #Super C #Super Castlevania IV #Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts #Super Mario 64 #Super Mario Bros. 2 (US)* #Super Mario Bros. 3 (The StupOid Run) #Super Mario Galaxy 2 #Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars #Super Mario Sunshine #Super Metroid #Willow #Yoshi's Story #Zelda II: The Adventure of Link *"The StupOid Run" : NCS states that it is at the end of the first video and the beginning of the 4th one (SMB2). This is also the US game, not the original SMB2 from Japan (Lost Levels). Current Let's Plays *Secrets Of Evermore *Donkey Kong Country 3 : Dixie's Double Trouble Upcoming or Possible Let's Plays *Ni No Kuni *The Legend Of Zelda : Oracle of Ages/Oracle Of Seasons *The Walking Dead (will depend on 'LPability') *Blind Pokemon game *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island *Plants vs. Zombies 2 "Let's Mess Around On" Video Series (or LMAO for short) Those games were played just to have fun, according to Tim. They are not meant to be let's plays and NCS confirmed on one of his few streams he held on June 11 2012 that they really are not Let's Plays. They started with Super Mario Kart on Christmas 2008, 4 years later on February, 24, 2012 Tim brought back the LMAO series with Mario Party 2. 1. Super Mario Kart (December 25, 2008- February 7, 2009) (8 videos) 2. Mario Party 2 (February 24, 2012- July 5, 2012) *Pirate Land (Part 1, Part 2, Part 3) *Western Land (Part 4, Part 5, Part 6) *Mystery Land (Part 7, Part 8, Part 9) *Horror Land (Part 10, Part 11, Part 12) *Bowser's Land (Part 13, Part 14) *Space Land (Part 15, Part 16) Co-Op Let's Plays In addition to his solo Let's Plays, NintendoCapriSun has guest starred on other YouTube users' channels for co-op Let's Plays. Some of these include: #Donkey Kong Country (with 900RedYoshi) #Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (with 900RedYoshi) #Leisure Suit Larry (with lucahjin) #Super Mario Bros. 3 (with Empolo18) #Super Mario World (with Empolo18) #Battletoads 4-player race (with ProtonJonSA, SuperJeenius & Pcull44444) #Minecraft Hardcore Season 2 (with PBGGameplay) Also, NintendoCapriSun, although rarely, organizes his own Co-Ops. Here is the list : #New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Guest: Chibinekodemyx) #The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past 4 Player Race (with NowLoadingChannel, Bear0fLove, and Deathe88) TheRunawayGuys Let's Plays TheRunaway Guys is a Let's Play founded by Chuggaaconroy, ProtonJon and NintendoCapriSun. The main article is here. #Mario Party #New Super Mario Bros. Wii (w/guess Josh Jepson) #Super Smash Bros. Brawl Emissary #Super Smash Bros. Brawl Tournament #Mario Party 2 #Mario Power Tenis (Tournament) #Kirby: Return To Dreamland #LittleBigPlanet #Wii Party #New Super Mario Bros. U #Fortune Street (Side Collab) Tournament guesses as follows : *JoshJepson *Donnabellez *SuperJeenius *Aloyalgamer *Lucahjin *SyKhotic *Diabetus